LIA
by AMeliMeloD
Summary: Lia, enfermée seule dans une pièce sombre, travaille sans relâche pour les services secrets. Au fond d'elle cependant, un désir de liberté grandit. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvre Amour Sucré et c'est ainsi qu'elle perdra la vie.


Je m'appelle Lia. Lia, comme la CIA où je travaille, mais avec un « L ». Ce « L » vient de mon père, le directeur de la CIA, que tout le monde appelle Monsieur L . Marque de respect ou de sécurité, personne ne connaît son véritable nom. Pas même moi, Lia, avec un « L » pour montrer mon appartenance à cet homme qu'est mon père. Je suis constamment surveillée. Je reste seule dans une pièce sombre sans fenêtres uniquement habitée par des machines. Et ces machines surveillent le moindre de mes mouvements. Elles me font peur.

Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, pas le droit de rêver. Je dois juste faire mon travail, décrypter des codes. Je suis très intelligente. Plus que tous les autres. Alors la CIA me garde précieusement. Elle m'enferme dans cette pièce où je dois juste faire mon travail. Sans émotion. Pourquoi moi ? Les autres agents, eux, ont le droit de sortir. Ils ont une vie. Alors pourquoi moi ? Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'à la moindre occasion, je m'évade. Dans mes rêves interdits. Dès que la surveillance se relâche, j'ouvre une page Internet et j'observe les paysages du monde entier. Des banquises glaciales de l'Arctique au désert aride du Sahara, j'observe tout. J'écoute toutes les musiques, regarde tous les films, lis toutes les histoires. Internet est ma fenêtre sur ce monde que je ne peux pas voir. Mais dès que je suis de nouveau surveillée, je suis obligée de quitter mes idéaux pour retourner à mes codes, les seules raisons de mon existence.

Chiffres, lettres et symboles font partis de mon quotidien. Ils m'encerclent, m'entourent et semblent me mettre au défi de les décrypter. Cette vie m'allait très bien avant, après tout, j'étais faite pour ça. Mais il y a quelques temps, j'ai découvert un site Internet. Amour Sucré. Il m'a d'abord paru bien en dessous de mes capacités intellectuelles, mais j'ai très vite été séduite par la possibilité de créer sa propre histoire, sa vie virtuelle. Alors maintenant, c'est comme si je vivais là-bas, sur ce site. Comme si je connaissais vraiment tous ceux avec qui je discute sur le forum. Comme si Castiel, Lysandre et Nathaniel étaient réels. Comme si ma réalité était sur Amour Sucré, et non à la CIA.

Aujourd'hui, après des heures de travail, la surveillance se relâche enfin. Mes collègues ont sans doute pris leur pause. J'ai une demi-heure de liberté. Vite, j'ouvre une page Internet et me connecte sur Amour Sucré. J'ai quelques messages privés de mes amis auquel je réponds rapidement. Je n'ai pas le temps de traîner si je veux faire avancer ma vie. Je vais au lycée. Il faut que je trouve un coin tranquille pour réviser. Je vais d'abord dans le couloir, mais je ne croise personne. Je vais ensuite dans la cour. Tiens, c'est Castiel. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? On discute, il me propose de rentrer chez moi mais j'insiste pour réviser. Que voulez-vous, je suis consciencieuse. Il me laisse donc seule. Je n'aime pas la solitude. Je sens la tristesse m'envahir. Mais finalement, Castiel revient. Avec un repas pour moi. Je suis vraiment touchée par ce geste de gentillesse, surtout venant de lui. Mais voilà que ma demi-heure de liberté est presque entièrement écoulée. Je quitte ma vie et ouvre une autre page Internet. Je tape un seul mot-clef. Papillon. Je retrouve l'image habituelle, celle que je regarde tous les jours juste avant de reprendre mon travail, un papillon rose entouré de quelques pétales de fleur. C'est magnifique. Je mémorise l'image, je ne dois surtout pas l'oublier, et je quitte ma liberté. Je retourne à mes codes, entièrement prisonnière.

Entièrement ? Non. Car dans mes pensées interdites, un petit papillon rose est prêt à s'envoler parmi les pétales de fleur.

Aujourd'hui encore, dès mon réveil, je commence mon travail. Des codes, des codes, encore des codes. Je suis fatiguée de cette monotonie. Ne pourrais-je pas voyager ? Ne pourrais-je pas m'évader ? Mais pour cela je devrais franchir cette porte. Et c'est impossible, c'est interdit. Mon père et tous les autres me surveillent. Alors, bien sagement comme la gentille fille que je suis, je décrypte des codes. Je pense au papillon. Mais je n'en ai plus qu'un souvenir. Il faut que je le revoie. Encore trois heures à tenir. Deux heures. Une heure. Ça y est ! La surveillance se relâche enfin. Mais avant de regarder mon papillon, je vais faire avancer ma vie. Je me connecte sur Amour Sucré. C'est les vacances, je vais à la plage. Je n'y suis jamais allé. Je suis vraiment émerveillée par la beauté du lieu, bien que virtuel. Le sable doré, l'eau turquoise… Je pourrais presque entendre les vagues épeler mon nom. Je croise Lysandre et Rosalya. On tente désespérément de lui faire enlever sa chemise, en vain. Voilà qu'il se met à pleuvoir. C'est la fin de la journée. Comme d'habitude, avant de retourner à mes codes, je cherche mon papillon. Je le regarde, le mémorise, et quitte ma liberté.

Des codes, des codes, des codes. Que se passerait-il si je m'enfuyais ? Arriverais-je à survivre seule ? Je m'ennuie. Des codes, des codes, toujours des codes. Chiffres, lettres, symboles. Je m'ennuie. Enfin, mon heure de liberté ! C'est la rentrée. Je regarde mes résultats d'examen. Parfait, comme toujours. J'aide à la préparation de la course d'orientation. Mais ma liberté est vite passée. Je regarde le papillon. Et je retourne à mes codes.

Des codes, des codes, toujours des codes. Chiffres, lettres, symboles. Je veux m'enfuir. Je vais m'enfuir. Demain, dès que la surveillance se relâchera, je partirai. Loin d'ici. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je veux vivre une dernière fois ma vie sur Amour Sucré avant de prendre définitivement ma liberté. Je me connecte, parle un peu avec tout le monde, regarde le papillon et retourne à mes codes. Dernière journée. Et avant d'aller me reposer, je me connecte à la caméra de vidéosurveillance du bureau de mon père. Il est en grande discussion avec le chef de la section de décryptage. Ils parlent de moi. Mon père parle de moi ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis heureuse dans ma réalité. À tel point que je me demande même si je dois vraiment m'enfuir. Mon père sait que j'existe ! Mais mon bonheur est éphémère. Je comprends ce qu'ils se disent. J'ai fait une erreur de décryptage. Lia a fait une erreur.

Moi ? Je me suis trompée ? Impossible ! Je suis pourtant sûre de n'avoir fait aucune erreur. Je suis censé être intelligente. Je suis censé être parfaite. Je ne peux pas m'être trompée ! Si je n'étais même plus capable de décrypter des codes correctement, quel sens donnerais-je à ma vie ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je voyagerais. Je m'envolerais vers la liberté. Mais je connais les enjeux et les risques de mon travail. Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour me tuer. C'est comme ça. C'est ma punition pour m'être trompée, moi qui suis censé être parfaite. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'enfuir. Je veux aller une dernière fois sur Amour Sucré, mais la page est bloquée. Ont-ils compris mon obsession pour ma vie virtuelle ? Dans ce cas, je veux juste revoir le papillon. Mon papillon. Je le cherche mais je ne le trouve pas. Il n'est nulle part. Il a disparu. Ce sont eux. Je sais que ce sont eux. Ils l'ont supprimé. Eux qui m'enferment ici, qui me privent de ma liberté et de mes rêves. Ce sont des monstres. Des êtres au cœur plus glacé que celui des machines qui m'entourent. Je sens qu'ils arrivent. Je sais déjà que je ne pourrais rien faire pour les empêcher de me tuer. Je crois même que j'ai envie qu'ils me tuent. Pour que j'échappe enfin à cette horrible vie. Mais avant, je veux leur faire comprendre que je ressens les choses, que je ne suis pas insensible. Je veux qu'ils paient pour leur cruauté. Alors je pirate la base de donnée de la CIA et je supprime tous les fichiers. Ils ouvrent la porte qui me retenait prisonnière. Mon père, non, Monsieur L. s'approche de moi. Il me parle et m'explique tout. J'ai été victime d'un virus. Le papillon était un virus. Ils ne peuvent plus me garder à la CIA, mais j'ai été témoin de trop de secrets pour qu'ils me laissent vivre. Ils doivent me supprimer. Monsieur L. tend la main vers moi et me débranche. C'est la fin, ma fin. La fin de Lia, avec un « L » pour montrer mon appartenance à cet homme qu'est mon père. Et avec « IA » pour Intelligence Artificielle.


End file.
